


The Demon Of Pleasure

by incipientdaydream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Gay Sex, Genocide, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Ohthatsrightnever, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Public Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Shower Sex, Somebodystopme, Stockholm Syndrome, Whenisittoomuchsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipientdaydream/pseuds/incipientdaydream
Summary: A young boy wakes up in a grayscale forest, wind whispering ominously through the trees as he wanders around alone. A demon approaches him with an offer he can't refuse...He isn't allowed to.In order to protect his family from the incoming apocalypse, he gives himself to the demon haunting his dreams, unknowing of the true cost of the deal he made.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, and Bill couldn't stand the boredom anymore. He had been hiding in Dipper's room for three hours already, waiting for Dipper to fall asleep. All he wanted was to mess up his head a little... Bill thought. After all, he could abuse the mindscape's unlimited freedom as much as he wanted. The young man was resting on his bed, hopefully already tired and apparently about to fall asleep...

A full year had passed since Dipper had last visited Gravity Falls, and he was starting to believe that the demon, Bill Cipher, was gone for good. He had no worries about sleeping anymore. His body was already shutting down, his eyes fluttering closed. Bill was so happy about it. 

Dipper awoke moments later in a grayscale forest with tall trees overshadowing him. The lack of color was disturbing... There was something odd about this dream. He couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

"Hey Pine Tree... feeling awkward?" Dipper recognized that voice, and that nickname, but he couldn't see Bill anywhere.

"Who's there?" Dipper asked predictably.

What an obvious question. He facepalmed, then walked forward looking for the source of the voice. This forest was so weird... Why were the trees gray and not green? Just another of the unending questions in Dipper's brain.

"There's only one person who calls me Pine Tree. Where are you, Bill?" He demanded of the lonely forest.

"Hahaha...." Bill laughed. "I'm everywhere, kid... don't you see? You thought you could get rid of me that easily? I'm a dream demon. I live in the unconscious. Nothing can erase my existence." His voice echoed from every corner of the forest.

"What do you want from me this time?" Dipper furrowed his brow at the sky. "What fucked up thing are you gonna do to me, huh Bill?" Dipper asked accusingly.

"Relax kid... Don't have a panic attack, you haven't even seen me yet. You have grown up a lot... It's funny how your human bodies work..." Bill trailed off. "Well, here's the thing: You love shooting star, don't you?"

"Duh, I love my sister. It's in my genetics, and really who couldn't love Mabel? She's so sweet and random and innocent... She's a dork." Dipper caught himself rambling. "But what's your point? If you hurt my sister..."

"That's the point, Pine Tree. You don't want me to hurt her, do you? Well, I have an offer to make. Give me just one drop of your blood and I won't kill her." Bill let the offer hang in the air for a second, and from the unconvinced look he received from Dipper, it was clear he'd have to get his point across. "I'm serious, Pine Tree. I can mess with her brain right now. I can make her fall into an eternal coma... Well eternal, that is, until she rots."

Dipper looked at the sky skeptically. "Why do need my blood?"

He couldn't think of a possible reason for Bill wanting his blood, but he didn't want him to hurt Mabel either, and he was fresh out of defenses. Maybe, just maybe, Bill would provide him with a reason before he got himself roped into a bad deal again.

"I think I haven't made myself clear. I can KILL your sister RIGHT NOW. Seems to me that one drop of blood is not that big a price, is it?" A knife appeared in front of Dipper's face and fell over in the dull gray grass. "Don't make me angry kid..." Bill sang.

"Uhhh, you promise you won't hurt Mabel if I do?" Dipper asked uncertainly, gingerly picking up the knife and staring at it in his hands.

"I promise nothing will ever hurt your sister if you make this deal with me. Just one drop… It's not like you have much of a choice. Let me give you a piece of advice... Do the smart thing, kid. Your fingers can heal really fast of a simple cut, but your sister can't be brought back from insanity."

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. With a mix of fear and determination on his face, he pressed the tip of the blade into his index finger, wincing a little as a scarlet drop of his lifeblood slid down.

He'd cut too deep. He thought. He held out his hand over the grass and let a drop fall.

Suddenly, Dipper could feel something wet cross his finger... it felt like a tongue. Bill was licking Dipper's skin, but he couldn't see it yet. A yellow glowing light was floating in front of the brunette. It slowly turned into an eye with an odd cat-like pupil, staring directly into Dipper's eyes. From seemingly nowhere, around that eye began to form a human shape, shining so bright it blinded Dipper for a second. 

When he opened his eyes, a very tall blonde man with an eyepatch was standing in front of him. He was wearing a black shirt with a fitted yellow vest, tight black pants, black elegant shoes, leather gloves and held a cane in his right hand. He was insanely attractive.

"Hahaha. Good choice, Pine Tree!" He said, blood covering his lips.

"Holy shit..." Dipper breathed. His face was immediately flushing red, because this new figure in front of him was the most attractive individual he had ever seen in his whole life. He struggled to find words but whatever he said just came out in nonsense. "How... Who... What... Bill?!?" He exploded finally.

His face was so red by this point, and he just stood there unable to process what had just happened.

"Of course it's me you brainiac. All I needed was one single drop of blood given voluntary from one of the members of my wheel... Remember? The wheel you tried to use to destroy me? Well, I thought of a way to get your blood in order to break any possibility of you and your people of trying that again. Now that I have had a taste of your blood, that enchanted code is broken forever," Bill explained with a mad look in his eyes. "And this is where everything becomes so perfect. By receiving your blood, I now have human DNA to use as I please. In other words, I can mess with your reality as much as I want, and still have no weaknesses... reigning as the supreme overlord of the mindscape and soon enough, your entire surroundings!" Bill finished with a horrible smile all over his face.

Dipper sighed heavily. How could someone so attractive also be so evil? Bill was forever a bane on his existence.

"Well, I don't know what I'm supposed to say... It's not like I can stop you... I'm weaker now than I was the first time… But Mabel's safe, and that's all that really matters I suppose." Dipper said defeatedly.

Bill laughed. "Oh but kid, your part in this doesn't end here. You think that you'll only see me here, in your dream, but my physical existence is already in your world. And since your blood was the secret ingredient to making that possible, well, in the physical world I'm standing next to you right now. Feeling unsafe, Pine Tree?" Bill grinned evilly at him.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" yelled Bill, forcing Dipper out of his dream.


	2. A Sticky Situation

"GAH!" Dipper shot up in bed, his skin sweaty and sticky from the nightmare he'd just had.

It was just a dream, wasn't it?

No, he had a feeling it wasn't.

He had a feeling that everything that had just happened was completely fucking real. It was just his luck that they weren't done with Bill. He sat there, his heart pounding and his head racing, trying to calm himself down.

"Losing grip already?" Whispered Bill from behind. Dipper could feel the warmth of his breath caressing his neck. "No, it wasn't a dream... I'm here, and I'm real, Pine Tree." Bill was sitting on Dipper's bed, right behind him.

Dipper's eyes darted to the sound of the voice, and he slowly turned to see Bill sitting there. He didn't know how to react. His feelings for Bill had always been... More than conflicted. And now that he was in this new human form... Goddamn. He didn't know how to handle himself properly.

 

He felt his body heat up at the sensation of Bill's breath on his neck. "What- what do you want, Bill?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Bill grabbed Dipper roughly by his wrists and made him come closer. 

"You're attached to me forever now, kid. We share DNA, and without me, you can't even exist. When a human makes a deal like this with a demon, he's basically selling his soul." Bill smiled, licking his own lips. He came even closer to Dipper's face. "You are mine, kid, and from now on, I rule you. Understood?"

They were so close, close enough that Dipper could feel Bill's breath on his lips. Bill stared at him intensely.

Dipper's chest heaved as the demon stared into his eyes. He was very aware of Bill's presence overshadowing him. The tight grip on his wrists made it impossible for him to move or escape. He gulped, his tongue catching in his throat, as his whole body heated up and his lower regions started tingling.

"Yes..." Dipper said with wide eyes.

Bill looked at him in silence, trying to see what Dipper was thinking. 

Seconds later, he chuckled. "Interesting... well then, follow me, we have things to do. Weirdmageddon was nothing compared to what's coming."

He looked up and down Dipper's figure and stared at his crotch for a second. A dirty smile spread over Bill's face. "Can you walk straight Pine Tree?"

Dipper glanced down at his crotch, then away from Bill's eyes. "Fuck off..." He said, blushing furiously.

He wanted so badly for that man to explore him, and he hated himself for it. This is the goddamn triangle who tried to end the world and kill my family. Why the fuck do I have FEELINGS for him? He tried to play off his emotions.

"Uhh, lead the way then, Bill..." It's not like he had much choice.

"Haha.. that's the spirit." He secretly loved when the boy fought back, it was almost adorable. He stood up and offered his hand, helping Dipper to his feet. The golden man took Dipper from the waist and guided him outside.

"I can summon some of my things to make this whole thing easier" Said Bill, snapping his fingers in the air. A black car appeared In front of them. "I already placed my castle, hidden in the woods."

A metal collar appeared around Dipper's neck with another snap of Bill's fingers, Attached by a chain. "Just in case you want to try something funny. Now get inside the car."

Bill drove for almost a half an hour before he stopped the car. He went out and opened Dipper's door, grabbing him by the chain. Before them was an ancient castle.

"Follow me" Said Bill pulling on Dipper's chain. They entered the castle. It was so beautiful inside, and most of it golden. "Stop smiling Pine Tree, your room doesn't look like that. it's more like a torture chamber.” Bill grinned.

Dipper's smile dissipated when he heard Bill say that. What was his life going to be like now? Being Bill's slave... What would he want him to do? Hopefully nothing too twisted or horrible... He definitely didn't want to hurt anyone. He followed Bill through the castle, dreading what his future held in store.

"Where are we going now?" Dipper asked, looking at Bill, who was walking in front of him. Honestly, as much as he hated to admit it, Dipper loved wearing a collar. He didn't know why. It was just... It felt good to him. They walked through the endless corridor until they reached a black wooden door.

"Here we are, your new bedroom," Said Bill, opening the door and pulling Dipper inside by the collar. It was totally dark, until another snap from Bill's fingers illuminated the room with torches blazing with blue fire. The entire room was made of stone, and in the middle was a bed with yellow blankets made of silk. Next to it was a small table with a pile of chains on it, and at the back part of the room, a large closet.

"It might look normal, but that closet is full of your nightmares... any kind of torture device. I have even an extra room just to store more of those things right next to this room. If you behave, I might let you sleep without using any of my toys." said Bill.

At first, Dipper was confused. He expected a grimy cell, somewhere cold and dank with like, I don't know, rats crawling around or something. But this didn't look bad at all. The bed looked cozy , and the torches gave the room a warm feeling. He was a little wary of the chains, but overall, he didn't think it would be so bad living here. He smiled a little at the thought. But Bill's explanation of the room made his faint smile fade away. The closet he now dreaded. He didn't know what Bill meant by his toys, but he was pretty sure he would find out soon enough.

"Oh... I forgot." he snapped his fingers again, and a small cage appeared next to the closet. "If you make me angry, that thing over there will be your temporary room, understood? And as far as the fancy bed goes, well, if I feel like it, you might not sleep alone sometimes... Just if I want to watch you closer." Bill said, approaching so close to Dipper, and grabbing him softly by his chin.

Dipper nodded, but he could feel his lower area filling with heat and fluctuating with hormones. Oh, Bill could make him horny with even the slightest touch. He looked into Bill's eyes with his own, waiting for his next move, but not daring to make one of his own.

Bill stared at Dipper's eyes, almost like stabbing his soul with a solitary gaze. "Haha, looks like the redhead doesn't have much of an effect on you anymore, am I right, STRAIGHT guy?" Bill laughed, smiling ear to ear, showing his sharp teeth.

"I've been over Wendy for a while..." Dipper replied, trying to stop his face from being completely red. How? He didn't know. How do you suppress stuff like that? You probably couldn't. "And I'm not entirely sure I'm straight..." Dipper muttered under his breath.

"I can see it... Clearly, haha." Said Bill with a grin on his face as he looked at the brunette's crotch again. "I must admit kid, it's fun to mess with your head."

He started pulling softly on Dipper's chain to guide him to the bed, making him lean on it. "And here you are, blushing at the man who almost killed your entire family! How pathetic you are!" Said Bill, mounting over Dipper. He grabbed him by the wrists, coming closer to him and showing his sharp teeth through his smile.


	3. The Good Succ

"Shut up!!" Dipper said angrily, still blushing as he struggled against Bill's grip on his wrists. He wanted to punch that demon in his fucking face.

His... Face...

Dipper purposely avoided looking at him by closing his eyes and trying to think of a way out of this. It didn't help that Bill was mounting over him. Jesus, it didn't help that he was getting an erection from all this. Honestly, it was pathetic, the way he desperately craved Bill's attention.

"Hahaha! That all you got, Pine Tree? You could defeat me when you were a kid, but look at yourself right now! Haha! Weak! You're so fucking weak! Can you remember the faces of all your beloved ones while I made them all suffer? Can you? Haha" Said Bill, smiling ear to ear. His lips were so close, almost touching Dipper's.

Dipper was so... angry. He did the only thing he could think of. He reached his head forward quickly and bit down hard on Bill's lip. He hated this. He hated that he loved this demon. Blood from Bill's lip ran down his jaw. He sat there glaring up at him in defiance, but also biting back emotions. He wanted to kiss those lips, among other things. But what had he done? Probably pissed Bill off.

Great. He thought. Just great.

Bill let out a silent moan. "THAT'S the Dipper I know, haha!" He laughed and then licked his own lips. He came closer and stared at him while roughly pushing his hips against the brunette's hips. "Poor little Pine Tree. So defenseless. Do you remember when I made Ford almost kill Stan?"

He moved against Dipper's crotch firmly. "Oh... it was so funny watching you all cry for that useless old man, and now you're the slave of the demon who made your entire existence a piece of shit!" Said Bill.

Dipper was overwhelmed with pleasure at the grinding, but Bill's words were still so infuriating. He needed to kiss him. He needed to kill him. He needed to fuck him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dipper yelled. He mustered what little strength he had left from all the hormonal and emotional drain, and swung at Bill's jaw with his fist.

Bill's smile disappeared instantly. He grabbed Dipper roughly by his hair and pulled it down towards the bed, exposing his smooth neck. 

"You want me to shut up? Then fucking make me!" He said, his eye turning red. He sank his sharp teeth into Dipper's neck, making the boy bleed into his mouth. It was so tasty it made Bill moan again silently.

Dipper whimpered as Bill's teeth sunk into his flesh. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to confront mentally these feelings of pain and pleasure. The bite hurt, but honestly, he was so moist already down below that the pain was diluted. Still, it made his eyes water.

Fuck. He thought. That was a bad idea. Fuck, oh fuck I'll be sleeping in a cage tonight. He thought despairingly.

At least I got a little bit into it with Bill?

Should that make it worth it? Probably not.

But was it? Definitely.

Bill saw Dipper's tears and couldn't help but lick his cheeks to collect them. "Every part of you is so tasty. I love your anger, and your pain, kid... Your spirit makes you unique... But what's even more delightful than all that is your fear... What if I kill your Grunkle Stan right now, just for the heck of it? Seems to me you don't have what it takes to make me shut up.”

Dipper shivered at Bill's tongue on his face, and wished that tongue was being used for...

Stop thinking like that.

Dipper couldn't keep pretending he could fight him. "I don't, Bill! I never have! The only time I was able to touch you was when anything I thought could become reality. I'm pathetic, and helpless, and I fucking hate myself for it." Angry tears streaked down Dipper's cheeks.

"So you're not even gonna fight me? Even though I threatened you with killing Stan?" Asked Bill, grabbing Dipper again softly by his chin. He was really some kind of psychopath. "Look me in my eye and answer."

Dipper looked into Bill's eye with his own bleary ones. "I... Can't... Fight... You..." He emphasized each word. "Even if I had the physical strength to, I..." His face was turning red again and he looked downward again with embarrassment. "I don't actually want you to go away again." He said in the smallest, quietest voice possible.

"So you did miss me..." Bill said in amazement, biting his lip. He felt a little bad for the kid... Wait, what? A demon feeling bad for a human? That was stupid! Was having a human body messing up his mind? 

"Kid... I wasn't going to kill Stan or anyone... yet." He chuckled while caressing Dipper's cheek to wipe away his tears. "If you're going to be next to me for the rest of your life, at least have some guts, okay?" His voice seemed so calm now... almost like he wanted to be a little bit protective.

"Okay..." Dipper answered. He smiled a little. Bill's caressing touches made him feel almost sane again. Almost. He was still out of his mind for loving a demon, but Bill, despite what everyone

thought, did have the ability to feel emotions.

And some of those must be directed at me... Dipper thought.

Bill wanted Dipper's anger so much, but it seemed that he was very easy to break for some reason. What had made him so weak? And what had made Bill have mercy on a simple human? He couldn't help but struggle with his own thoughts.

"You're still bleeding, I'll have to fix that or you're going to get really sick." Bill said while exposing his neck. "Bite. Demon blood has the ability of healing from within. Bite and drink. It's an order." He said in a serious, deep voice.

Dipper shivered a little at the word 'order.'

What was that? He thought. Am I really turned on by orders? 

Something told him in the back of his mind he would be if the right person gave them. Apparently, Bill was that person. He bit into Bill's neck and pressed down until he broke the skin. He hesitated for a moment, then licked the demon's blood off of his neck. He savored that sweet substance, spreading Bill's blood through his mouth and lips and throat before swallowing what was left. He gave Bill another longish slow lick across the bite for good measure.

Bill couldn't help it, and moaned against Dipper's ear. "Good boy. You should be feeling better in a few minutes." Said Bill, staring at his eyes in silence. For some reason, he wanted to kiss him... What the hell was that? He was staring for too long already, his own lips half opened, looking longingly at the brunette's lips, stained in blood... He really looked hot with blood on his cute little lips.

Dipper started to notice that something was tormenting his master's mind since he couldn't stop staring. Dipper could tell the urge was there in Bill's eyes, and goddammit, did Dipper ever want that same thing. He was still pretty much a tomato, and every pore of his skin tingled with hormonal vibrations. Maybe Bill just needed a little push? He parted his lips a little and slowly moved closer to Bill's mouth.

Bill couldn't help but to drown into a passionate kiss, full of lust and hate. Dipper's lips tasted like sugar mixed with that metallic flavor that always turned on bill. He felt his stomach fill with warmth and some kind of whirl... He grabbed Dipper by the chain of the collar, roughly making him get closer, he wanted to feel that boy's body... He wanted to feel his skin, he needed it.

Dipper was in a head rush wonderland of pleasure. He kissed Bill back with intensity, feeling his whole body rise to high temperature. When Bill jerked on his collar, he added a full-on boner to his mix of sexual emotions and urges. He never wanted this to end. While Bill kept his lips busy, he fumbled with the zipper on his pants. He needed to go farther than kissing with this man.

Bill could see dipper's boner, and couldn't help but get turned on by that. He felt his own arousal against his pants. Within breaths he said "Kid... clothes... off... now..." He was blushing... A fucking demon blushing, what the heck.

Dipper was happy to oblige the demon, removing his pants, then shirt, then underwear. His member was so perked up, and he was oozing lust out of every pore, every fiber of his being. He wanted that demon to fuck him, and fuck him hard.

Bill started stripping himself slowly. He removed his shirt harshly and stared at Dipper for a second before kissing him roughly, wanting to feel for the first time all that a human could in his situation. He felt so out of control, so lost inside desires. He scratched Dipper's chest, going way down to the hips, pressing the boy's body against his. He wanted to take off his pants but he wanted something else first.

"How badly do you want me kid?"

How should I respond to this? Dipper thought. I don't know how to put my desire for him in a sentence. "Like my life depends on it, my master." Something told him Bill would be into the S&M

kink. He started planting gentle kisses and nipping at Bill's body, making a trail all the way from his neck to just above the waistband of his pants, and then looked up at Bill, waiting for a response.

"Then prove me I wasn't wrong by choosing you and show me how much of a good slave you can be." He said, looking right into Dipper's eyes. Bill had never done anything like this, he didn't even knew how it would feel, but he needed it. "Please me enough and I might recompense my little slave."

Dipper slowly started unzipping Bill's pants. He then pulled his underwear down just enough so that Bill's large member could slide out. Knowing Bill wanted a full spectrum of the human experience, he started with a hand job, pumping on his dick with everything he had, increasing the speed as he continued.

Bill hushed a moan into dipper's lips, kissing him harshly, moaning more and more into dipper's mouth. Waves of pleasure took over the demon's head... "You're mine Pine Tree, if someone ever touches you, I'll kill them!" Bill burst out.

Dipper blushed a lot at this. He loved the taste of Bill's lips on his mouth. They were so sweet and salty all at the same time, and blood added a tasty metallic flavor.

"I'm glad you care about me so much, master..." Dipper smiled at him for a few moments before asking him, "Do you want to feel more pleasure?"

"All of it, kid." Bill answered while teasing on touching Dipper's member. "And for the record, don't get used to me being nice, but I do care about you, in a weird way. Maybe I'm more fucked up than you, but I need every inch of your existence." He whispered in Dipper's ears and then licked at his skin in lust.

Bill was such a horrible tease! Dipper thought. Shit, I should have expected that.

He kept pumping Bill's cock while Bill licked at him and he moaned a little at each touch of his tongue. "I... Could... Give you... A blowjob... Too..." Dipper let out between his sighs and moans.

Bill shivered at those words and grabbed Dipper's hair tight, pulling him down to his crotch. He could feel Dipper hesitate, but at this point that really didn't matter to Bill. He forced the brunette to open his lips and hearing his sobs mixed with moans just made Bill lose control. His eye went red again as he thrust his arousal into Dipper's throat, over and over again, raping his mouth, even hurting him, but he couldn't help it. Bill's moans started to turn into growls of pleasure.

Even though Dipper was choking to death on Bill's giant cock, he knew it was making Bill happy, so there was no way in hell he was stopping. He tried his best to suck on Bill's dick as Bill continued to thrust into his mouth. The insides of his cheeks were starting to bleed but that only made the taste that much sweeter. He wondered how long it would be before Bill would cum.


	4. It's Not Rape If There's Consent

Bill pulled his cock out of Dipper's mouth. He needed more, he needed to fuck him, to make him his. He pushed Dipper into the bed and spread his legs up harshly, his eye glowing red as hell itself.

"This is going to hurt," Said Bill with an evil grin on his face. He thrusted inside Dipper. Dipper let out a groan of pain as Bill went inside him. It took everything Dipper had to not scream out, it hurt so bad.

Neither of them were virgins anymore, but Bill couldn't care less. He could see the pain in Dipper's face, so he bit into his neck again to distract him from the other pain, while still thrusting inside of him harder and harder. "How does it feel Pine Tree? How does it feel to be fucked by the demon who ruined most of your life?" Said Bill with heavy breaths and harsh kisses on Dipper's neck.

Bill had not used any lube but THANK FUCK at least it was somewhat moist from being in Dipper's mouth so long. Dipper tried to speak but as Bill fucked him he found his moans were turning into screams, and his silent pleas were turning into cries of

"Bill! Mmm~ Keep going!"

But as Bill went inside of him harder and harder, he found himself no longer able to speak, only scream the name "Master," for Bill was his master now.

"Oh god, you look so adorable when you cry!" Bill could feel his arousal become even bigger at that sight. Dipper was trembling a lot for the mix of pain and pleasure, so Bill snapped his fingers and several chains appeared, holding Dipper's limbs tight.

"You're MINE. You hear me? Oh shit," The pleasure was too much. Bill stroked and started pumping Dipper's cock too. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as he could in order to help his Pine Tree handle the pain.

Dipper was so goddamn grateful for the waves of pleasure that hit, almost canceling out the pain, but not quite. His eyes were filled with hot salty tears by this point, but at least now his moans were more frequent than his screams. He was just so happy that Bill has decided to fuck him, even though he probably should've told him about lube first.

"Master..." He kept saying. "Fuck me, Master... I'm yours..."

"Of course you're mine," Bill snarled, slowing the rhythm a little so Dipper could feel it every inch of the way, pumping him so softly as he started to kiss him. That was different, almost like he was expressing something beyond lust. Dipper's insides felt so good... In Bill's eyes, it seemed that Dipper was born to make him feel pleasure. He loved to hear those kid's moans, and he wanted to see him cum so badly…

The change in tempo brought new feelings of pleasure to Dipper. Bill's kiss was so passionate that Dipper knew his feelings for him couldn't be fake. He was speedily approaching his climax, he knew. So he asked Bill between breaths in the kiss,

"Master, am I allowed to cum?" Knowing sometimes in the S&M scenarios, that would be withheld. Usually, that was for punishment, though, and Dipper had thought he'd been good, so maybe…

Bill approached his lips to Dipper's ear. "Cum for your master, don't hold back one single drop." He whispered, while touching him so smooth and tasty, and fucking him just sooooo good in and out, hearing Dipper's every breath.

Dipper almost immediately started cumming, he'd honestly been holding it in for a while. The release felt so good, and the fucking was starting to feel less painful as well as Dipper got more and more used to the feeling of Bill being inside him. His moans became moans of overwhelming pleasure.

Seeing Dipper cum like that, the expression on his face, his moans, how he laid back his head, it was too much, and Bill released his load inside Dipper, trembling and moaning so hard. He had never cum before, and it was so overwhelming that now it seemed lust was Bill's favorite sin. He felt a strong bond to Dipper now.

"Pine Tree," He said, panting. "I think I'll rape you... Every single night... From now on."

Dipper felt Bill cum inside him. He felt such a closeness with Bill in that moment. Their bodies were so linked in every way. He really thought he might be in love with him at that point.

"It's not," Dipper panted. "It's not rape if there's consent." He did his best to hold a smirk for a few seconds before going back to panting and sighing at every move.

"So my slave likes it really rough, huh? You're full of surprises, aren't you? A couple of hours ago you were a straight nerdy kid, and now you've become the source of my pleasures, and a little slutty slave." Bill smiled ear to ear, looking directly into Dipper's eyes. "You are really... something. I feel like I want to say something but I don't know what it is exactly..." He said while caressing Dipper's cheek.

"Heh," Dipper replied to the first comment. Dipper trembled a little at Bill's caress. "Well, I love you." He said suddenly, and it wasn't even intentional, he was just saying what was on his mind. And right now, god, he was in love with Bill.

Bill opened his eyes wide open "y-


	5. Unnatural Changes

Dipper smiled, his face flushed. "You heard me right."

"Y-you... love me? Even when I ruined your entire life? Are you sure about that kid?"

Those words came into Bill's mind and echoed... How could he love him? He was a demon, about to bring death and agony all over Gravity Falls... He had ruined his childhood and his future by making him his slave. How could he?

"Love isn't really something you can explain at all. It's just a bond shared between two people where they've shared their heart, mind, body, and soul with each other. And I think we've -quite literally- bonded in every way imaginable. And yes, I love you." Dipper said softly. "If you were to leave me again I don't know what I'd do..." He blushed more and looked away.

"I have your DNA kid, I'm not going anywhere. Do you remember when I said that without me, right now you wouldn't even exist? Well, with that deal, without you I wouldn't exist either. But I still think you don't understand quite well. I'm going to bring hell itself to Gravity Falls. I'm going to make you do horrible things, so don't rush on saying you love me. At some point you'll try to figure out how to kill me, I'm pretty sure..." said Bill, a little concerned.

"Oh trust me, that's not going to happen..." Dipper said slowly. "Do you really think that I'd ever find someone who can fuck me as well as you?"

"Haha! I can't argue with that! But what if some day I make you kill Pacifica, or even Ford who is always trying to mess up with my plans? I'm a demon, and I'll corrupt you in every single way... eventually, you will hate me."

"If being corrupted is what it takes to be with you, then so be it..." Dipper said. "Who knows? Maybe I'll become more like you over time? But all I know is I want every night to be like this one. If they're smart they'll listen to me when I tell them not to fight you..."

"You misunderstood kid... What if I make you kill them by your own hands? Would you do that for your master?" Said Bill, holding Dipper's chin softly... Manipulating was really his thing.

"I'd do anything and everything for you, Master..." Dipper said. He lived for Bill's touches. Even though his body was exhausted, Dipper's mind was raring to go. "That's what devotion is. And I am devoted to you, heart, mind, body, and soul..."

Bill was so surprised by Dipper. Where did that devotion come from? It made him feel so warm... and odd. "Pine Tree, I... I... I care about you, somehow. Don't make it a big deal."

Bill didn't know how to express anything but anger and apparently now, lust. Anything beyond that really felt awkward to him... Damn, he was a demon for crying out loud.

Dipper didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. He pulled him into a hug. "I won't," he said softly.

"You're somehow cute, even naked and with bloodstains over your skin... That last one, by the way, makes you look hot... And I see you enjoy blood more than I expected. Maybe you'll enjoy murdering as well." Said Bill before kissing Dipper and biting his lips roughly.

Dipper didn't know about that last part. The taste of blood filled his and Bill's mouth and he didn't mind one bit. The taste was a savory kind of bittersweet metallic. Bill's lips pressed against his again and again, and Dipper felt like there was no other place he'd rather be than here. But his body was almost completely worn out and he needed to rest it. He was gonna crash really soon if he didn't.

"By the way, you'll have some... Side effects... From drinking my blood. Don't worry, you will see what I'm talking about. This is your first night here, and I don't fully trust you yet, but I'll let you choose, you can sleep chained in this bed since you have behaved so nicely, or we can cuddle and I'll keep an eye on you while you sleep.”

"Definitely cuddles..." Dipper said drowsily. His whole body was drained of energy and cuddling with Bill seemed so nice. He didn't have time to worry about the blood side effects or anything, he just needed sleep. He started to doze off right then and there.

Poor Dipper. He didn't know what he was turning into. Soon enough he would be almost as evil as Bill. Just a few more days of that innocent Pine Tree and then the metamorphosis would start.

Dipper subconsciously wrapped his arms around Bill in his sleep, pulling him closer. He was everything Dipper could ever want. Smart beyond imagining, gentle and rough all at the same time, and able to love him better than anyone else...

By the time Dipper woke up, he felt like so much time had passed. "Good morning Pine Tree. You've been asleep for three days. I was almost getting bored of you, but I guess it was my fault. Stand up, you might notice some things about you have changed. You'll never be able to go back to normal society. I know I'm an asshole, but now you are mine forever." Dipper had started looking like a demon himself, and he didn't know it yet, but he was extremely hot because of that.

"Come on. Stand up and make me breakfast already.”

THREE DAYS?! Dipper couldn't believe it. Something about himself felt wrong and strange. Was he taller? No, now he was just being crazy. 

"Uh... What do you want for breakfast?" Dipper asked awkwardly. He wasn't even sure if he would know how to make what Bill wanted.

"Surprise me, kid... You're good at surprises. So far you have been able to figure out how to please me so well" he said with a smirk on his face. Bill guided Dipper through the castle and showed him the kitchen. It was ridiculously huge and luxurious. "When you're done, come to the dining hall over there. I'll be waiting for you."

Well, shit. Dipper thought. At least he'd learned how to cook some stuff in his lifetime. He decided to make Bill bacon, eggs, and pancakes. So at least he would probably like some of the food? Dipper didn't know for sure. He began preparing the ingredients... 

Bill was sitting on one side of a very large antique table. "Come sit next to me, kid. By the way, I have something to show you." Said Bill while holding a silver mirror in his hand.

Dipper brought Bill his covered plate and set it in front of him before sitting next to Bill. He looked curiously at the mirror in Bill's hand. "What is it?"

"Look at your reflection kid, look at your eyes and teeth." Dipper didn't know it yet, but his eyes were almost a glowing blue now, the same blue from Bill's flames. And his teeth, well, they were almost as sharp as Bill's.

He saw it now. It was a striking change, and yes he looked so different. But he was also... Good god, did Bill actually make him look attractive??

Damn you Bill... He thought.

But he also kind of liked his new look. "So... The side effects... Am I a demon now?" Dipper asked.

"Almost. Half demon, half human. There's something you have to do to become entirely a demon, but don't rush it. Becoming a demon means you will never die, and that eventually you will lose control and become dangerous to everyone you love. I don't think you're ready for that, are you?"

"Not really..." Dipper admitted. "But still, thank you? This almost feels like a gift to me..." Dipper smiled, looking up at Bill with his vibrant blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know, you look hot, but only for my eyes. If I ever catch you thinking of someone else, I'll slit your throat. Got it?" Bill was having feelings and he hated it.

"There isn't anybody else on my mind," Dipper said, his face flushing up yet again. Bill just being here next to him got him so hot and bothered. "And there never will be..." He winked at Bill.

"Don't ever betray me, you are mine now, and I can do whatever I please with you."

Bill seemed to be angry for some reason. He was angry at himself for feeling so many things, and all that made him feel afraid for the first time... Afraid of being alone.

"Kid, I'm not the only demon in the city. You feel the way you feel about me because I'm a demon. I'm afraid maybe if it wasn't because of the energy surrounding me, you wouldn't even feel interested in me. There are other demons with the same amount and even some with more sexual energy. If you met one of them, you could easily fall in love with them. They might act like they love you, but believe me, they have no mercy, and they will kill you just for the fun of it. I'm afraid that what you feel for me might be not so... special." Said Bill. Dipper could notice something that seemed like sadness on his face. It was very odd.

"Bill," Dipper's mood took a serious tone. "Are you really doubting that I'll stay with you? I love you, and I'm not kidding about that." He looked Bill right in his golden eye with both his aquamarine ones. 

"When I thought you were dead, I couldn't handle myself. Every night I would sit alone with this void inside me. We were linked way before I gave you a drop of human blood, Bill. My family thought it was odd how I would go to my room alone each night, and then I had to start wearing long sleeves because... Well... You know..." Dipper rolled up his shirt sleeve to show some faded but some also quite recent, scars on the underside of his arm.

"You missed me even when I was just a...triangle? When all that I did was ruin your life? But... why?" Bill asked, his eye wide open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm telling you, you can't just possess someone's body for a day and then expect there to be no lingering connections," Dipper insisted. "I felt half empty without you present in my life."

"Maybe it was my fault then that you feel like this. I must admit, I starting feeling weird things when I possessed you. Something happened there, between our souls I guess." He stopped and thought for a few seconds. "All those scars are because of me, then... I really messed up your existence. I'm an asshole, I know. I feel guilty for this but I also enjoy your pain so much, ha, I really am a monster. Well, I promise I'll never go away anymore, ever." Said Bill smiling sincerely at Dipper.

"You're a really sexy asshole, though," Dipper smirked. "I'm glad to hear you won't leave me." Dipper couldn't stop gazing at him, his perfect face... "Don't worry about the scars." He blushed and smiled, not being able to help himself. Goddamm, Bill was hot.

"Something on your mind, Pine Tree? You look distracted..." Said Bill with a smirk, showing his sharp teeth.

"I really think you should eat your breakfast first." Dipper pouted. "I did make it after all... Wouldn't want it to get cold..."

"True." Bill began eating. It was so tasty, even for the high standards of a demon. "Oh god, I didn't know human food was so tasty! I knew about the Pitt soda, but this is something completely different. Won't you eat, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, noticing that Dipper hadn't eaten anything.

"Hmm?" Dipper was watching Bill so intently that he forgot he should probably eat too. "Oh yeah, um," He went and retrieved his plate from the kitchen and sat back down, beginning to eat.

Bill had almost finished eating his breakfast, and he went to grab a fine wine. He gave a glass to Dipper and took one for himself. "Now.. tell me, what got you so distracted minutes ago?"

"Uhhh..." Dipper instantly went scarlet red. "....You?" He was so embarrassed. But Bill was just so... Attractive... He looked down at the food on his plate and started pushing it around with his fork. He wished he wasn't so damn awkward.

"....Me? Go on, Dipper. We're going to spend probably the rest of our existence together. What's in your mind kid?" Said Bill biting his own lip in anxiety.

"You're really REALLY attractive..." Dipper said with emphasis. He still was too shy to look up at him, so just sat there staring at his plate and wishing he hadn't have made himself this noticeable.

"Kid, you can stare at me as much as you want. I fucked you like it was the end of the world last night, didn't I?" A huge smile drew across Bill's face, making him look like a pervert, a very hot one. "And by the way, who am I looking at? You! Dumbass. I stare at you all the time, haha..."

Dipper wanted to go hide under a rock and never come out. He just put his face down on the table, and groaned into it, "Uggggg...." As his redness got worse and worse. He was so FUCKING embarrassed.

"Haha! Yeesh kid, relax." Said Bill while grabbing Dipper's fork. "And you haven't finished. Open your mouth for me." Said Bill in a playful voice trying to make Dipper blush even more.

He sat up a little and opened his mouth. This was such torture. He didn't think it was possible to turn a deeper shade of red, but he sure felt like he did.

"Here comes the plane, haha! You're cute, kid. You create new shades of red on your face second by second, it's almost like a gift haha..." Said Bill while still feeding Dipper.

They finished the breakfast and a huge smirk was on bill's face. "Time for a bath, kid..."

Dipper squeaked a little at the thought of bathing with Bill. "O...okay..." His eyes went wide. He couldn't understand how Bill was always able to continually fluster him more and more.


	6. Bathtime

Bill guided Dipper through the hall until they reached the bathroom. It was also golden and incredibly luxurious. There was a huge bathtub in the middle, already filled with hot water. Bill approached Dipper and started taking off his shirt. He knew Dipper could strip himself, but this was more fun. He saw the brunette blushing like hell again. Bill smirked and started caressing Dipper's chest slowly.

Dipper loved every brush of Bill's skin against his, and he was already feeling horny. The tingles started in his head and made their way downwards. He was already so turned on by even Bill's slightest touches. "Mmm~"

Bill teased Dipper by stroking his member through his pants with one hand while unzipping Dipper's pants with the other hand.

"You're like a rock, kid." Said Bill with a smile, making fun of Dipper to make him blush more. He pulled off Dipper's pants and then his boxers, exposing his boner right to Bill's face while he was on his knees taking Dipper's pants and boxers off.

Dipper was very aware of Bill's face so close to his erect member. 

Just one lick would send him to seventh heaven, Dipper thought to himself. But that's not going to happen.

Still, Dipper blushed furiously at the thought.

Bill looked up at Dipper. "Something on your mind, kid?" He asked with a smirk, approaching softly to Dipper's erect member. He loved teasing Dipper so much. Dipper looked down at Bill. His golden eye was gleaming as he looked back at him. "Uhhhh..." Dipper's whole body was shaking with nervousness.

"If you don't speak I can't guess, kid... Well, it seems you don't want anything in particular, do you?" He chuckled while licking his lips.

"L.... Licking- would be... Good!" Dipper blurted out, then immediately regretted it. His senses were on fire with lust. He wanted to tell Bill these things, but he was so fucking scared of talking to him. He looked like a god, and the fact that he'd chosen him, a lowly mortal, was overwhelming.

"So my slave wants a blowjob, am I right?" Said Bill touching so softly the tip of dipper's erect member with his lips, pretending it was an accidental touch.

"Please, Master..." Dipper pleaded. The teasing touch of Bill's lips was making him go crazy. He wanted those lips around his cock so bad....

"Well, since I've been the source of your pain in your past, I'll try to make it up to you at least a little, Pine Tree." Said Bill, and softly touched and kissed Dipper's cock, barely touching. Then he started to lick it up and down so slowly, teasing Dipper more and more.

"Mmmmahhhhh~" Dipper let out a long moan. The sudden rush of hormones was overwhelming him. His head tilted back and he took in the absolutely wonderful feeling of Bill's tongue on his cock. So smooth and wet... He couldn't help but sigh and moan with pleasure at every new sensation.

Bill sucked dipper's all length so slowly but all at once, moving all along his member. Dipper was so hard and wet it made Bill's member erect too. It was such a turn on. Bill moaned while sucking Dipper's arousal, grabbing Dipper from his waist to make him thrust inside his mouth over and over again while scratching his chest and hips. Dipper's faces were just delightful.

Dipper had never received a blowjob before, but he definitely knew why people liked them now. As he thrust inside Bill's mouth, he moaned with pleasure. His face was molded into a permanent sigh of happiness. He didn't even know what to do with all these feelings, but Bill sure knew how to make him feel good~

Bill started sucking faster and faster and playing with his index finger at dipper's entrance. He could see the kid losing control. He wanted every single drop of Dipper... He wanted everything from that kid.

Dipper finally came into Bill's mouth. He didn't know if Bill wanted that or not, but there was no stopping it now. The ejection felt so good, everything he did with Bill felt so good... He hoped his cum tasted good at least.

Bill moaned while Dipper came inside his mouth. He felt the warm liquid down his throat and keep on sucking a few seconds more over the too sensitive area making Dipper tremble. Then Bill stood up.

"I think we're ready to take the bath now. Was that what you were thinking about the entire morning, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, smiling at Dipper.

"That and... Other things." Dipper said, thinking about the other night. "But y'know, we should probably save that for... The bedroom."

Jesus. At least he was a little more able to talk now, instead of just being a blushing mess. He gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"That's the spirit. We have all your lifetime to pleasure ourselves." Right after Bill said that, he felt emptiness inside his chest. He was an immortal being, but Dipper, well, he wasn't entirely a demon, his lifetime was still a human's lifetime. He would eventually die.

Bill tried to clear his mind and get inside the bathtub guiding Dipper inside as well.Dipper felt the steamy warm water swallow him up as he stepped into the tub. Just like everything else in this castle, the water temperature was perfect.

"Mmm~" He looked up at Bill who was settling himself in the tub. Bill was so fucking perfect. Dipper thought. He was so hot and suave and such a tease~

But Dipper was concerned for him, something almost like sadness was concealed behind that golden eye of his.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you staring like that kid? Something wrong?" Said Bill smiling to hide his true thoughts.

"You just looked kind of sad for a minute there, and I'm worried about you..." Dipper replied. "You don't have to hide what you're feeling from me, you know that, right?"

"It's nothing kid.. just my mind being stupidly sensible. I'm not usually like this... I'm just aware that I'm immortal, and that maybe someday, I'll have to face your death. You gave my existence that thing that was missing to feel alive. I don't like expressing my feelings... I'm used to being cold as ice." Said Bill, blushing and hiding a little behind his wet hair.

"You can tell me anything, you know," Dipper said sincerely. He gently pushed Bill's wet hair out of the way so he could see his eye clearly. "I love you, and that's not gonna change. If there's any way I can stop myself from dying, trust me, I'll do it." He stroked circles on Bill's cheek with his thumb while looking into his eye. Bill couldn't help it and kissed Dipper softly. It felt like that kiss came right from Bill's soul.

"I-I... I love.. you" Bill mumbled and went completely red. "Well, enough of this. I hate having weaknesses. Now, we have to plan the next attack. I'm planning on killing Pacifica's parents. They broke a deal and I have to make them pay," Said Bill changing the subject quickly.

Dipper turned a dark shade of red. "You do?" He asked, he didn't even care if he got a response or not. He was just so happy to hear Bill finally say those three magic words to him. He didn't even really hear whatever Bill said next. He just kissed him again in return.

Bill leaned on the kiss. What the hell was this kid made of to make Bill so... human. Bill pressed his lips hard against Dipper's, trying to make him know that he loved him without words and then said,

"If you die before I do, I'll figure out how to die with you, Pine Tree." That was almost more than a simple 'I love you.' Bill was so fucked up.

Dipper kissed him harder and with more fervor.

"Hell... Won't... Be able... To... Separate us..." He said between breaths. He gripped Bill's shoulders with his hands. He held on tightly as their make out session became more intense by the second.

"Dipper... I love you... I fucking love you and I need you... forever." Said Bill and kissed Dipper. "You're so precious, so beautiful it hurts. Will you raise hell with me?" Said Bill.

"Of course I will..." Dipper replied. "You are my master and I love you and I'll follow you until the day I die." Bill was gorgeous when he was in love. He sparkled with new life and energy.

A tear of joy escaped Bill's eye. "I never thought I would ever find a partner for the apocalypse. I couldn't be happier, Pine Tree." Bill stared at him smiling and crying so happily. It was really the most beautiful moment of his life.

Dipper was also crying. Honestly, he was so happy right now he could die right now and be happy forever. "I love you so much...." Dipper said softly. "You make me happier than anyone else in the whole world."

"You too, Dipper. Maybe we were made for each other... Since I possessed your body I knew something was meant to be between us. Being in your body felt so, nice..." Said Bill.

“Well, we can definitely do that again today. Hell, we don't even have to wait til nighttime." Dipper laughed a little. "But you should keep in mind that if you go as hard as last time we won't be able to do it again for another three days."

Bill smirked. "I was talking about when you were a kid, Pine Tree, when I tricked you to use you as a puppet... but if you want to repeat the last night thing, I won't argue with that haha..." Said Bill.

"Oh..." Dipper facepalmed. "Yeah, that was mean," Dipper laughed a little. "Shitty AF deal."

"Yeah... I kinda did something to your body that time... not just stabbing your arm with forks, haha!"

"Wait, what did you do?" Dipper asked, not entirely sure what Bill meant by this. He didn't remember anything super horrible? But maybe he was just losing it.

"Well.. when you came back to your body, your left hand really hurt... well, I saw you naked when I put on the reverend's outfit, and maybe I wanted to know what It felt like touching yourself, several times in a row..." Said Bill with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god..." Dipper gasped. "That's why I felt so weird that day! I hadn't even done that to myself yet. Those hormones were all over the place for the rest of the night." He looked at Bill's huge smile. "You're such a dork."

"Haha... you adore me... admit it, kid." Bill smiled vainly.

"Dammit, I do..." Dipper flushed red. He kissed Bill's cheek. He was just so irresistible.

"Seems like I took away all your cards, haha... Well.. You did the same to me..." Said Bill smiling at Dipper.

Dipper smiled too, a shy smile. He wrapped his arms around Bill, pulling his into his embrace. "I'm so glad you came back." He whispered against Bill's neck. His skin was wet when Dipper's lips brushed against it.

"Most of the time I was around you, but you just couldn't see me. I wasn't strong enough yet to be visible... but I've been around you a very long time. And I'll never go away again." Said Bill hugging Dipper. "By the way, I have some things to teach you..."

"Like what?" Dipper asked him. He ran his hand along Bill's bare back, spreading the small water drops along his skin. He loved the fact that he was here, and he loved the fact that he was his to hold. Finally.

Bill shivered at Dipper's touch. "Well, you have demon blood... and it's not just to make you even more handsome, it has other benefits. You can control some certain things... let's start with something easy. If I think of something that goes with me, I hold my hand in the air and I bring my cane to this dimension. Try to think of something you want on your hand right now... focus." Said Bill.

Dipper concentrated. He thought really hard about what he wanted. Then, like magic, a piece of pizza appeared in his hand. It was meat lovers. "Dammit, I wanted hawaiian..." Dipper growled. "Oh well, meat lovers is good too," Dipper said, taking a bite out of the pizza.

"See? You're natural. There are a lot of things you can do, and when you learn how to project your energy, you will be ready to bring the apocalypse with me. Also, in time you will start feeling the urge to destroy... You'll enjoy other's suffering, you will need it. It might sound awful for you now, but believe me, it will change." Said Bill with lust in his eyes. "And you will learn to enjoy every single sin.”

"I'm sure I will..." Dipper sighed. He willed for the pizza to disappear. It did. Then he snuggled up against Bill's chest, wanting to be close to him. "After all, last night's sins felt pretty good~" He almost sounded as if he was purring a little now.

"You really like being raped by me, don't you?'' Said Bill with a lustful grin on his face. 

"Again, not rape if there's consent," Dipper answered. "And boy do I ever give you consent to do whatever the fuck you wanna~"

"Let me at least fantasize of raping you, kid." Said Bill while caressing Dipper's neck.

"Alright," Dipper laughed softly. "If that's what makes you happy..." He smiled.

"It makes me horny as fuck... That's why." Said Bill, sounding almost like a pervert. No, wait, he was a pervert. "Would you be able to say goodbye to all your family, Pine Tree?" Asked Bill.

"I mean... It'd be hard... But they're going to die eventually anyway, right?" Dipper said in a sad tone. "I wouldn't really want to see it happen, but I think... I'd be able to deal with it."

"Mmmm... I'm not that heartless. I will keep them safe during the apocalypse, but just Mabel, Stan, and Soos, but just because I know you love them so much. And I might let Waddles be safe too." Said Bill.

"Really?" Dipper asked, surprised by this new merciful side of Bill. "Thank you..." he said quietly. He was still in awe of this gesture. "You love me a lot, don't you?" He asked with a happy tremble in his voice. He smiled warmly at Bill.

"You're the only thing I love, kid... Let me down and all my kindness will die forever."


	8. Blood

   "I won't let you down," Dipper assured him. "At least, I'll do everything in my power not to. Hopefully, I don't fuck up somehow...." Dipper said, looking down at the water and his muddled reflection.

   "If you are worth enough to make a demon have feeling.... you won't fuck up anything I guess. Don't you think so?"

   "I suppose." Dipper smiled up at him. "You really know how to make a guy feel special."

   "And I haven't fucked you up enough today already." Said Bill and then bit Dipper's neck roughly.

   "Ahhhh~" Dipper let out a sound of pain. He didn't mind the biting, but involuntary noises couldn't be stopped. He knew that what Bill said meant more sin was about to happen, and damn, did Dipper ever relish the thought.

  "You're so full of lust... We are gonna have so much fun. But I guess we should get out of the water for now." Said Bill.

  "Agreed," Dipper said, climbing out of the tub. He looked around for a towel but didn't see one, and he didn't fucking know where anything in this place was.

  "Come on, put your hand on the air and think of a towel."

  "Oh, right. The summoning thing." He held his hand in the air and after a few moments of concentration, summoned a towel. "Good shit..." He muttered, drying himself off.

  "I think you are prepared to summon fire... it's not that hard... and we can have some fun with it.”

  "Alright..." Dipper said as he finished drying off. "Should we put on clothes first or...?"

  "What do you prefer first? We can go and set the Northwest's mansion on fire with it members inside, or I can go and fuck the hell out of you right here."

   "Boy they both sound pretty tempting..." Dipper said, moving closer to Bill. He let his member brush up against Bill's and he held Bill's hips with his hands, smiling suggestively at him.

   "Mmm... Tempt me my pet." Said Bill with a smirk on his face.

   Dipper knelt down and grasped Bill's cock with his hands before reaching his head up just enough. He gave it long, slow licks, trying to get Bill aroused.

   "Oh kid... you're so soft... I want to fuck your mouth forever." Said Bill.

  Dipper decided to escalate his approach and he fit his mouth over Bill's tip, fitting as much of Bill's glorious dick into his mouth as he possibly could. He then began sucking.

  Bill let his fingers slide into Dipper's locks softly. It felt like he was fucking the sweetest and softest thing in the world. "If you ever become a demon, you'll be the demon of pleasure." He said between moans.

  Dipper's face heated up at that comment. He sucked on Bill's member with greater intensity. He didn't know when he should stop, but Bill would tell him he assumed when it was time to progress to the actual anal stuff. So he just kept sucking, loving every moan and sigh coming from Bill. Those sounds were music to his Pine Tree's ears.

  Suddenly Bill moved away and took his member out of Dipper's mouth, making him look like a baby without his pacifier, all blushed and cute. "You're such a perfect little thing, aren't you?" Said Bill smiling at Dipper while grabbing his chin softly to make him stand up.

   Dipper was blushing badly, his mouth half open. Bill's hand on his chin and his compliments were making Dipper feel a lot of love... He just gazed up at Bill with eyes full of wonder.

   Bill grabbed Dipper by his hair and kissed him softly, pulling him closer and crossing an arm behind his lower back. He then pinned him against the wall making Dipper's back face Bill's front. 

  "Do you want to play, my little Pine Tree?" Whispered Bill against Dipper's ear.

   Dipper relished his every move. The way he had gotten him to a perfect position, the moves he had used. So full of beauty and grace. He moved like a god. He kissed like a god. "Play with me~" He whimpered in reply.

   Bill passed his arm across Dipper's chest and held him against his body, making Dipper's back arch. He slowly grabbed the brunette by his waist and pressed Dipper's butt against his hips softly. 

  "I want you to beg, my pet" Whispered Bill.

  Dipper's senses flared as Bill held him against him. He was screaming inside with lust for Bill. He wanted him, oh god, he wanted him.   

  "Please, master... I am your slave... I belong only to you..." He begged. "Please play with your pet. I'll be a good little bitch," Dipper whimpered more.

   Bill felt his member tingle and erect so hard. "You're the best thing that could possibly happen to a demon. You might be my perdition as well but I really don't care anymore... You're just too tempting." Said Bill while starting to push slowly into Dipper's entrance, deeper, bit by bit.

"Ahhahhh~" Dipper moaned as Bill's cock went in slowly. It was painful, but he liked the pain. Tears welled up in his eyes. He bit down on his lip to keep from screaming. Hold out, Dipper... He thought. He's almost in all the way…

  Bill bit Dipper's shoulder to distract him from the other pain, and slowly started stroking Dipper's cock. Dipper's blood was such a drug for Bill, and he started drinking it with zeal. He just couldn't stop.

Dipper felt Bill's warm tongue on his shoulder. Bill really liked his blood. He didn't mind much, as long as he didn't drain him dry or anything... Bill touching his dick sent pleasure through him in torrents. Bill was so... Fucking... Good... At what he did…

  Bill started moaning at all the sensations. Dipper's insides felt so good he could hardly stand himself, but his blood, oh his blood was ecstasy! His eye started glowing red. He kept on sucking up Dipper's blood without noticing it. It was making him lose any kind of control, and he started thrusting so hard into Dipper without being conscious anymore of how much he was harming the kid. Bill groaned in pleasure, lust, and anger and thrusted again hard inside Dipper, so hard that he started bleeding.

  Dipper felt blood start to trickle out his entrance, and he didn't know what to do about that. Bill had gone into full bloodlust mode again, and holy shit did he know it would be hell on his body. With Bill's next thrust and every one after that, Dipper's moans quickly turned into screams of pain. He couldn't hold it in anymore, it just hurt so bad. Tears flowed down his face, and he couldn't do anything but sit there and take it. He screamed his master's name. “Bill!”

  Bill heard a voice so distant, almost like a hushed echo. He was so lost in his demonic side, he wanted to tear that meatsack apart and fuck the hell out of him, and once he's dead, fuck his corpse until is disassemble itself. He was so lost... but that distant voice, what was it?

  Dipper felt as if he was being ripped apart. "BILL!!" He screamed. "STOP!!" 

  He was screaming till his throat was raw, everything hurt. Blood streaked down his ass. If there was no way to stop Bill, he was dead. He was fucking dead. No body, half-demon or not, could handle this amount of fucking and pain. He screamed one last time. "BILL, PLEASE!! I LOVE YOU!!"

  That distant voice... what was it 'Dipper?' He said to himself. "Shit!" He finally figured out whose voice was it, and he realized what was going on. He pulled out of Dipper and spun him around to face him. Bill was speechless. He saw Dipper crying so badly and shaking like he was about to have a panic attack. All he could do was stare at Dipper, panting and with his eye wide open.

  Dipper stood there dripping with tears and blood and sweat. He had finally gotten through, but his body was so fucked up. He couldn't stop crying and trembling. He looked up at Bill who was staring at him with a wide golden eye and bloodstained lips. Dipper couldn't do anything but collapse into Bill's chest. He reached around Bill with.  trembling arms and buried his head in Bill's shoulder, his body racking with sobs. Dipper was covered in his own blood, crying and panicking. He was so broken. 

  Bill realized what had just happened, he had lost control when he started sucking so much of Dipper's blood and his most demonic side was unleashed. He held Dipper so tight against his body, he was a bloody crying mess. The bleeding didn't stop and the brunette's skin started to look white and felt so cold to the touch. 

  Bill started to mourn, his face was burning with tears. "Oh Dipper, what have I done?" He cried out.

  Dipper felt ill. He was pale and bloody and broken. He just cried into Bill's shoulder. His sobs were becoming less pained. 

  "I... I love you..." He moaned. His lips brushed against Bill's skin as he spoke. "Its... It's okay." 

  He slowly felt his vision get spotty and he lost control of all his motor body functions and collapsed, he left the land of the living and now his thoughts just died as he passed out into Bill's body.

  Shit shit shit, this can't be happening! Thought Bill. He held Dipper bridal style and took him to the bedroom. What have I done? I can't take care of this kid, I'm still a freaking demon! said Bill to himself while cleaning Dipper's skin. 

  "Please, don't leave me, kid," he said to the unconscious body of the brunette. He snapped his fingers and a knife appeared in Bill's right hand.  Bill cut his own wrist very deep and the blood started to flow. He put his wrist over Dipper's open mouth and let the blood fall inside of it and then helped the brunette to sit up with his head back, so the blood would go way down his throat. 

  "This should help you, Dipper..." Said Bill with tears in his eye. "You can do it, kid!" The blood was definitely going to help Dipper, but the side effects were going to be at least, interesting, since this time the amount of blood ingested was way too much.


	9. One Kill

Dipper sat up suddenly, choking on the sticky blood in his throat. "Bill, what-" he coughed. 

  Dipper looked at the scene around him, Bill's eye stained with his tears, his wrists flowing blood. Suddenly he was crying, and he tore off a strip of the sheets with new demonic strength... He had to do something, Bill was losing so much blood, so he wrapped the sheet tightly around Bill's wrist before tying it shut and hoping that this would slow the bleeding at the very least. He felt an energy inside himself that wasn't there before, and he knew it was because Bill has given him so much blood. He hugged Bill, hoping he would be okay too.   

  "You saved me, it's okay..." Dipper said softly against the skin of Bill's neck. He just held him, tears filling his eyes, trembling at the fact that they had come so close to losing each other...

  Bill started having delusions mixed with visions. Every time Bill went unconscious, he had visions, that was nothing new, but what he saw made him horrified. He saw Dipper tearing apart Bill's chest, trying to rip out his heart. 

  What? Dipper killing me? Dipper seemed almost not human at all. What was that? 

  Maybe Bill was losing so much blood that he didn't know anymore which were delusions and which were visions. A tear dropped from Bill's eye, still being unconscious.

  "Bill, I'm fine, you did it..." Dipper whimpered, still shaking. Bill didn't seem to be responding. He looked like he was in shock. "I love you..." Nothing was seeming to work, nothing made him respond. "Bill, what's-" 

  Dipper didn't know what to do. He pressed his lips to Bill's, hoping his kiss would bring Bill back from whatever dreamworld he seemed to be lost in. 

  Please come back to me... Dipper thought.

  An unconscious Bill finally saw Dipper holding his heart in his hand, before he crushed it like it was a useless piece of meat. 

  "AH! WHY?!" Yelled Bill, wide awake, staring now at a concerned Dipper. "Why? Why? Why?! Stay away from me!"

  "Bill, what's wrong?" Dipper asked, his voice panicky. His eyes were wide and his hands were trembling. "Talk to me, what did you see?"

  "I-I...you.." Bill was panting so badly, a scared grimace across his face. "You... You killed me! You were holding my heart in your hand and you tore it apart. You crushed it! My visions are never wrong... I was such a fool. I should though of that before... Giving you my blood will turn you into something similar to what I am, and this universe can't hold two demons of this kind... I was... Such a fool..." Said Bill, looking at the floor confused and flustered.

  "B-Bill!" Dipper said quickly, his voice shaky. "Listen to me, I won't do that to you! I fucking love you, I love you so much, and I would never hurt you!!" Dipper pleaded with him. "Look at your wrist. If I was hurting you just now, why is it bandaged up?" He waited for a response. "If the blood is bad for me, I'm willing to try any fucked up dark magic to get rid of it, but I will NOT fucking hurt you." Dipper had tears in his eyes. "Please. Believe me."

  "I'm never wrong at what I see in my visions... You might love me now, but your process is just beginning... and that will happen eventually... But I still refuse on making you a complete human again. If I do that, you will be a mortal, and I won't face your death. Not ever, kid..." Said Bill.

  "Well, I don't... I don't want to hurt you..." Dipper choked up. He was crying more freely now.   

  "Bill, you're my everything... I don't know what to do..." He said, staring in horror at the hands that had been envisioned to rip Bill's heart out. Should he cut them off? Anything to stay with Bill…

"Why are you staring at your hands? Are you willing to do kill me already?" Bill demanded, horrified at the sight. 

  "Holy fuck, no!" Dipper sobbed. "I was just considering cutting my goddamn hands off to stay with you, Bill!"

  "That's stupid. You will lose an enormous amount of blood and I'd have to feed you with my blood... Again. But I do have something else in mind... you might not like it." Said Bill.

  "At this point, I'm willing to try anything," Dipper said desperately. "I might not like it, but if it keeps us together, I'll do it."

  "Well, there's a soul-bonding ritual that can be made between demons... With that, if one of the demons kills the other, he will instantly die as well. Demons are selfish beings, they care about their existence over almost everything. If you lose control your demonic instinct of existing will be activated and you won't kill the other demon. In order to make all that work, you need to become a complete demon, and that's the part you're not gonna like. You have to kill with your own hands, someone you love enough to destroy your human side. That sacrifice will make you a full demon." Said Bill.

  "Shit," Dipper said immediately. "Like who?" 

  He wondered if this would be easier to handle once the side effects of the demon blood Bill gave him kicked in. At this point, he didn't really want to kill anyone, but Bill made it sound like that would change? God, he just needed to be with him. That mattered more than anything else to Dipper right now. He needed them to be together like he needed the very air he was breathing.

  "Someone you love enough to destroy what's left of your human side but still be able to do without losing your sanity. The death itself must be merciless and it requires a lot of blood from the sacrificed person." Said Bill and thought silently about the choice. "What about the redhead? "He suggested.

  Dipper chuckled. "Jealous much?" 

  He thought about Bill's suggestion. Dipper really didn't have any romantic feelings for Wendy. He cared about her, like a sister. But this new demon blood was making it easier and easier to think about her as just a phase of his life that he was done with. "Yeah... I think..." He said hesitantly. "That might work..."

 "Don't play smart with me by calling me jealous, kid... Well, I guess you're gaining my sarcastic side a little. If the thought of killing Wendy makes you feel really sad, it means that sacrifice is good enough..." explained Bill.

  "What if... I'm making up excuses to try to detach myself from the murder, like serial killers do sometimes?" Dipper asked. "I don't know if that means I'm too sad to attach myself or what..."

  "Then think harder... the sacrifice must be picked up perfectly" Said Bill.

  "Ummmm..." Dipper thought hard. "I don't know anymore, Bill... This demon blood makes me feel so detached from everyone I've ever known except for you..."

  "Killing me won't make you a demon, Dipper. It has to be a human. What about Ford? "

  He thought about Ford, and did feel a pang of sadness, I mean he was the author, his idol, the thought of killing him was... slightly devastating... 

  Dipper sighed. "Yeah, he works," Dipper said sadly.

  "Well... then I'm sorry kid, but we have to do it while you are still attached by human feelings. We probably should do it tonight." Said Bill looking at Dipper with a sympathetic face. He approached and kissed him softly, holding him tight.

  Dipper returned his kiss before speaking. "Okay," Dipper replied. Bill's loving embrace enveloping him. "Let's go." 

  He sounded like a ghost, his sadness over Ford starting to sink in. People have killed for less! He told himself. And Bill's love was worth the sacrifice…


	10. The Necessary Sacrifice

Later that night, they were both standing outside Ford's room. The shadows in the halls made Dipper's skin crawl as the realization of what he was doing hit him hard.

"You know you have to make him suffer, don't you? And... well, I also can't take part in it. The sacrifice has to be made by you, and only you." Bill reminded him, looking down at Dipper.

"So do I stab him or what? I don't know how to make someone suffer!" Dipper started to panic. "Bill, what do I do?"

"I'm sorry kid, but you have to torture him. Just a single stab... That's not going to work. Ford has a lot of torture elements in his basement he used against Gravity Falls' creatures in order to obtain more information for his precious journals... You can use those. You have to take as much blood as you can and make him suffer with every move you make. I can watch you while you do it, so you don't have to be alone, but I can't participate. " Said Bill and pat his back reassuringly.

"Well, okay..." Dipper calmed down a little. He had seen movies with torture in them, after all. "Before I go in, can you teach me how to summon fire? You never got around to it, because well, you know..."   
Fucking. Lots of it. Dipper silently chuckled. "And if I'm torturing it might be helpful---" He trailed off.

"Sure... imagine your entire body is filled with anger, as much as you can. Now imagine that anger is making your soul burn. You need others to feel that pain to make yours fade by transference. Imagine your body emanates that wrath, that fire, and focus all of it over an object of person. Try it. Try to set my face on fire."  
Dipper hesitated. "It won't hurt me since I manipulate fire myself." said Bill.

"Okay," Dipper closed his eyes and concentrated on building up anger... It wasn't hard because he had a lot of self hate. He focused as much as he could on Bill, specifically Bill's face, hoping it could work...

Bill felt a nice warm over his face, like he was in front of a stove "Yes, it's working kid, I feel it. I'm a demon, but if i was human I would be all in flames." Said Bill.

"Alright... Thank you, Bill." He hugged him, before opening the door to Ford's room and going inside. He would need some things if he wanted to torture Ford. He thought of everything he might be able to use, and started summoning the different devices, one by one.   
Ford was sound asleep. He reluctantly took ropes in one hand and chloroform in the other.   
Here we go... He thought to himself. He grabbed one of Ford's hands quickly, viciously binding him with a thick rope to the bedpost. Of course, Ford woke up at this.   
"D-Dipper??" He sounded frightened. Dipper held the chloroform to his face for the slightest of seconds. He only wanted to make Ford drowsy, not pass out completely. Ford struggled less as the chloroform took effect.   
"I'm sorry about this, Ford... I really am..." Dipper said in a sad tone. He bound Ford's other arm to the opposite bedpost, so Ford was stretched out like a tapestry just waiting to be painted in blood. He loomed over Ford with a knife in hand, tears starting to pool in his eyes. "I really don't want to lose you, but I have to..." He grabbed the knife and just started cutting into Ford's skin, slicing off pieces of his flesh slowly. Blood flowed everywhere...

Bill entered the room just to be there with Dipper and to hold him and comfort him once he was finished. Watching Dipper crying like that without being able to calm him was a horrible sensation to Bill, but it was necessary.   
However, watching Dipper attack someone kinda made Bill felt excited in a sick way, because after this, Dipper would be a full demon and they could have so much more...fun. Bill wasn't upset about Ford, not one bit, because he never liked him anyway.   
Watching him suffer would be so wonderful.

Dipper blocked out the screams of pain emitting from Ford. He had to do this. He had to. For Bill. He kept cutting off strips of skin, making this slow and painful the only way he knew how.   
Time for the next step of his torture. He took a thumbscrew, and he hated himself for doing this, but he placed Ford's hand inside the thumbscrew. Ford's eyes went wide as he watched Dipper prepare the device.   
"Why, why are you doing this?" Ford choked out. The old man was not doing well.   
"Why, for love!" Dipper chuckled almost insanely, tears streaming down his face as he started twisting the device downwards, slowly crushing Ford's fingers. His screams filled the room and blood was pooling around his body already.   
He would suffer, he would be the sacrifice... Dipper rationalized. 

Bill felt almost aroused by the sight of Dipper torturing Ford. He imagined himself fucking his pet over Ford's bloody remains. His blood would be a good lube, even.   
Stop Bill, this is not the moment to let lust take over you. Bill thought to himself.   
"For love? What kind of love dipper? I'm your uncle, look at me. JUST LOOK AT ME!" Yelled Ford, his facial features distorted by the agony.

Dipper refused to look at his uncle's dying, grimaced expression. "It'll all be over soon, Ford..." He muttered, blocking out any attempt Ford was using to reach him. He twisted downwards one final time with the thumbscrew, crushing all six of Ford's fingers in one blow.   
Bone splinters, flesh, and blood covered the device as he forced Ford's other hand into it. He started twisting down on it, Ford couldn't last much longer than this, he was bleeding out of so many places by this point...   
Dipper's face was stained with tears, but no new ones were pouring out. He'd cried so much there wasn't anything left.

"Oh my god, this is priceless!" Bill finally lost his self-control and exclaimed with enthusiasm, a lustful laugh exiting his lips. "The old man become useful... at least as a punching bag haha!"   
Bill couldn't prevent himself of shouting out loud what he thought, he felt so stimulated. Those words made Dipper so angry he slightly wanted Bill to be the one binded to that bed instead of his beloved Uncle Ford.

"Bill..." Dipper's voice was raw and scratchy. "I'm really... Trying... Here..." He twisted the thumbscrew, making Ford cry out in pain again. "Please, don't make this any harder for me..."

"But it has to be hard to do it kid. Besides, this is so hot I could even cum, haha!" Mocked Bill.   
As blood was flowing out of Ford's mouth he coughed and tried to clear his throat.   
"Is... is that B-Bill? Is he forcing you to do this Dipp-..." He coughed again making more blood come out. "I've always been there for you Dipper. Why? Why?" Ford rasped weakly, he was clearly out of strength.   
"Haha! Shut up old man... you're ruining the mood" Said Bill sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for this, Ford... I really am." Dipper said, twisting the thumbscrew down a final time and crushing all of Ford's remaining fingers in the process. He broke down, kneeling next to the bed as Ford's blood dripped down over the side of the bed.   
"Is that... Enough?" Dipper asked with tear-filled eyes. "Can he just die now?" Dipper wasn't sure he could take much more if this emotional stress. Becoming a demon was fucking hard, and Bill was doing anything but making the process easy.

"Nope... he has more limbs kid.. he has eyes that can be popped out, a tongue that can be cut, a cock that can be ripped off. The possibilities are so many... and you have to make him suffer more kid, make him at least a little less of a useless old man." Said Bill with a heartless voice.

"Oh god..." Dipper muttered. "Bill, he's almost dead!" He looked at his hands, covered in blood and bone chips. "I'm not you, this stuff doesn't come easily..."   
It was a good thing that Dipper was desperate. He was desperate to be with Bill, and goddammit, he'd gotten this far. What was just a little more pain? He struggled to his feet.   
Time to use the fire trick Bill taught me. He thought. He concentrated on Ford's body, on heating up his carcass, but not bursting into flames, just enough to make it torturous. Ford was in so much pain he couldn't talk, much less scream, but his contorted face expressions told all. Dipper watched in a mix of horror and relief as his torture took effect.

"Now humiliate him. Tell him he is worthless and his only purpose is to be a sacrifice. Make him react and look into your eyes while you do it." Demanded Bill, sounding so neutral.   
"Once you do that, give him one last stab in his heart. The dagger is long enough. While you stab him for the last time, you have to look at him, straight into his eyes and watch his life fade away." Said Bill.

Dipper brought himself to look into Ford's agony filled eyes. In disbelief at himself, at what he was doing, Dipper spoke mechanically.   
"You are worthless. Your only purpose is to be a sacrifice." He said, Ford's face of pain and disbelief staring back at him. With that, he clasped the dagger in his hands and plunged it into his heart. He looked him right in the eyes, eyes that were staring into his soul.   
Ford choked out blood for a final time. Dipper watched the light leave his eyes and then Ford became still. He sat there in shock, still gripping tightly on the dagger plunged deep into his uncle's heart.


	11. Bill's Mistake

Dipper's humanity was dying and that hurt a lot, but in the end that would finally make everything easier.   
"I know it hurts like hell kid, but to end this and kill all your humanity, you must open his ribcage, take his heart out and smash it in your hand. With that, the sacrifice will be complete." explained Bill.

  "O..okay..." Dipper responded. He pulled the dagger out with trembling hands. He cut into Ford's flesh just enough to make an opening for his hand to fit through. He broke off what felt like a rib, wincing at the sound of bone cracking. Then another. He grasped Ford's heart in his hand and pulled it out, breathlessly looking at it still twitching in his hand.

  "Now kid.. smash it with your hand right over your face. Make it explode and drink the blood that falls. Do that and everything will be done. After that you won't even feel bad for Ford anymore." Assured Bill.

"I...If you say so..." Dipper said, his voice shaky. He raised the vital organ over his head and opened his mouth, squishing with all his might. The heart exploded and blood splattered everywhere, but a good portion fell into his mouth, and he swallowed down the hot sticky liquid.

 Dipper started trembling so badly, he fell over the floor and convulsed over the blood. He couldn't breathe or talk. He saw his entire life pass through his eyes and silently cried while still shaking profusely at the images. It felt like he was about to die.   
But then, the convulsions stopped. Bill approached and held Dipper in his arms and kissed his bloody lips.

 

"I know you can hear me kid, you're not dead, you're just in the mindscape. You don't have a real body there, but you can fly over the place. Look for a crack, that's the connection between mindscape and physical dimension. "When you find it, pass through it... and you will come back to your body." Said Bill.

  "Wait, Bill--"   
But the dream demon was already gone. Dipper was so lost and confused. The mindscape was a whirling vast unknown, and he was trapped here, unless he could find a crack... He floated through the void, looking for anything that might be--- there. He saw a small splinter in the fabric of this universe, the edges of the small rip glowing purple and crackling with energy. He floated over and forced himself though the tear. It was a tight fit, but he made it, barely. Now everything around him was changing. 

  "Pine tree. Pine tree! Wake up!" Bill shook his lifeless body awake.   
"Open your eyes kid." he demanded. When Dipper's eyes opened, they were glowing and shining blue, his pupils shrunk to catlike slits as he saw Bill holding him.   
Dipper felt so good, so strong, so full of wrath. It was his demonic side taking effect. His eyes went completely red, focusing on Bill.   
He wanted to destroy something, and the only being there was his master. "Shit!" Said Bill.

  Dipper lunged at him, licking his lips and growling a little.   
There was more than one way to destroy something... He thought.   
He ripped at Bill's clothes with his claw-like fingers, laughing as he ripped them to shreds, wanting to get at his skin underneath. He wanted him naked, he wanted him fuckable. Dipper definitely already had a taste for lust and being a complete demon now didn't help with those urges…

  'Is this what I saw in my visions? He's going to rip my heart out! We haven't even done the binding ritual yet. Shit! I should've expected this' Thought Bill to himself.   
He was scared but also aroused at how Dipper's sudden malicious intent... how he looked with his red eyes, sharp teeth, the blood all over him and lust spread all over his expressions. He couldn't do anything but stay still. He knew he was going to die, everything was just like his visions, and the fate of demonic visions could only be changed by another... demon.


	12. The Demon of Pleasure is Unleashed

Bill was so confused... he almost looked so passive compared to how he always had been. He felt overwhelmed by Dipper's actions... and also scared, for the first time in his existence.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." Dipper purred demonically as he ripped off his own pants, then Bill's. He didn't care that he'd ruined their clothing. He just wanted to own Bill's ass. He didn't give any warning either... He just thrust deeply in there and waited for Bill's moans to begin as he began to push in and out, chuckling with insane pleasure and delight. 

Bill was spined by Dipper's -now really strong- hands. Bill knew he shouldn't trust him, but there was no point in struggling... he loved the way Dipper was treating him. So bold, so confident and controlling... Suddenly he felt Dipper's cock inside of him, so hard, long and thick.   
Bill had never experienced that before. He felt his skin tearing appart but the sensations of being penetrated was just so pleasuring that he didn't minded the pain.   
He cursed in a demonic language and started yelling, moaning and groaning loudly and heatedly because of the pleasure.   
The bonding ritual was actually having sex with a demon... maybe Dipper knew it from instinct... Bill couldn't tell, but all of what was happening was just so perfect.   
He felt Dipper's cock sliding so deliciously inside of him and started to stroke his own arousal. The stimulation was so much he felt like flying... so high on such a perfect drug.   
"Pine tree! Harder!" He panted between moans.

"Hmm, so you like that?" Dipper said sexily. He thrust into Bill harder, deeper, faster. "You're mine, Cipher. I gave up everything for you, and no one's gonna take you away from me, ever."   
He sucked on the side of Bill's neck, drowning in waves of pleasure as Bill keened and moaned for him. Dipper felt such a rush, being in control. It was the first time he'd dominated anyone, and he only did this now because he was being reborn into a demon as he spoke.   
Dipper finished the hickey he was leaving, and tugged on Bill's hair as he fucked him. "That's it~ Ahhh~" He started to moan as the pleasure waves hit him harder...

Bill felt so good, so beside himself with good feeling, every single sensation taking over him. Dipper's voice sounded so deep, so sexy and rough.   
"AH! Pine t-ah! More! Fuck me like an animal, fuck me like the demon you are!" Said Bill between loud moans.   
He felt like he was about to cum but he wanted this moment to last forever. "I'm yours!" He yelled. His eye went red as well, as every cell of his body got lost in ecstasy.

"Mmm, shouldn't tempt me~" Dipper laughed and went wild with lust. He slammed Bill into the nearest wall and started fucking the shit out of him, raking his nails down Bill's back, leaving tiny trails of blood. He loved it, every minute of it. He loved hearing Bill's moans, hearing him say his name. He just wanted more and more... A demon of lust that was never satisfied.   
But Dipper's dick had other plans... He was lost in a flood of pleasure and began cumming inside Bill, unable to stop the free flow. He threw his head back and moaned, "Ahhhhhahhh~ Fuck~" As his sweet release took place.

"Oh Dipper! Holy hell, your cock is so fucking tasty. AH! PINE TREE.. AH!" He yelled and moaned so loudly and groaned like a beast, the pleasure was too much.   
"Pine tree, cum for your master!" Groaned Bill and felt Dipper's warm liquid filling him as he felt his own cum discharge and splatter the wall, leaving him trembling in pleasure.

Dipper took a hand and ran it up and down Bill's cock, swiping up Bill's cum before bringing it up to his mouth and sucking the sweet sticky substance off his fingers.   
"Mmm tasty~" He said before pounding into Bill again with everything he had, finishing his load and then gasping for breath. His movements were becoming shaky as he started to lose his endurance, but- Holy hell was this a good fucking... He thought.

Bill fell over the floor, panting, and took Dipper's hand, pulling him over his body and hugging him tightly against himself after he did.   
"I've never told you, but this was the binding ritual. When two or more demons have sex, their existence and souls are attached forever." Said Bill, caressing Dipper's neck. "Now that you are a demon and.. well, demons aren't supposed to have feelings, just instinct...."   
Bill hesitated to answer, he was afraid of the answer... "Now that you're a demon... do you still... love me?" Asked Bill.

Dipper was surprised at the sudden change of events but grateful to be out of control. He loved Bill's tender gestures, and holding his hand felt so warm and inviting...  
"Of course I do..." Dipper answered immediately. "I love you matter what, Bill Cipher, and don't you forget it." He ripped his head back and locked lips with Bill, presenting his deepest passions and overflowing love to him in that gesture.

Bill leaned on the kiss and held him so tight. Bill wanted all of Dipper and even more... he was his, now and forever. It was delightful the way Dipper had changed... It made Bill think about wanting to fuck that kid every single second of his immortality.   
He moved away a little. "I think you are ready to create the apocalypse with me, Pine Tree." He said.

"Let's do it!" Dipper grinned, excited. He didn't care about the world anymore. All he wanted was his demon, to love and hold him forever. Something told him since the day he met Bill that had been all he'd ever wanted. He could still taste Bill on his lips- so salty and sweet- it made Dipper positively horny.   
Bill had him turned on constantly, and he didn't know how to deal with that, but hey, they were gonna cause the apocalypse now! That'll be fun.

Bill looked at Dipper's naked body stained with blood and felt so turned on... He started caressing the brunette's member so softly as he spoke. "Tell me... where do you want to start the apocalypse? Any specific desires that could please my beautiful Pine Tree's new demonic instincts of destruction?" Purred Bill while continuing stroking Dipper's cock softly and slowly.

"Something big and... Monumental." Dipper said, emitting little sighs and moans with each new stroke. "Something that will make everyone around the world turn on their TVs and say 'holy shit we're fucked!'" Dipper laughed insanely.   
Bill's strokes were so soft and gentle, almost calming down his rage and insanity. He nuzzled against his neck like a demonic kitten.

"The president is going to make a live announcement on TV today... what if we kill him and all his staff in front of the cameras... and then maybe give a porno show when everyone around us have turned into corpses?" Bill suggested, casually bending over Dipper's crotch and softly sucked the tip of Dipper's member.

"Fuck yesssss~" Dipper said. Bill began sucking on his tip, issuing moans from Dipper. Ahhh, mmm, his mouth felt so good... Everything about Bill was absolutely delightful. "How do you come up with this stuff, Bill? You're a genius..." Dipper laughed, sighing and laying back on the floor. With Bill pleasuring him, Dipper just wanted to lie there and take it all in... His words, his actions, his damn sexy face.

Bill moved his mouth away a little from Dipper's member. "Kid... I was a demon before anyone else came here... That's how I come up with these ideas." Said Bill and slipped Dipper's cock up inside his mouth to the hilt and started to move his head up and down so slowly it felt like a blaze. Dipper's arousal tasted so good. Bill glanced at Dipper's face and his expression of satisfaction made Bill moan against Dipper's cock, loving the eye contact. Dipper was so hot that Bill could barely believe that such a perfect being existed. And he loved to please him so much...


End file.
